


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 13

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spiders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: “I know we’ve never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me”





	

Non è che Kurt odiasse il loro appartamento: riconosceva che aveva dei pregi, in fondo, malgrado le accuse di disfattismo che gli muoveva Rachel.

Non ci pioveva, intanto; e poi i soffitti erano molto alti, cosa che consentiva una perfetta areazione, visto e considerato soprattutto che non esistevano muri da nessuna parte ad impedire agli spifferi di fare il loro comodo in qualunque periodo dell’anno; aveva dato un considerevole stimolo alla sua creatività e fatto scoprire loro quanta vernice di qualità mediocre puoi comprare con un budget ridotto che includa anche pennelli, teli e una scala traballante; li aveva portati a conoscere approfonditamente i mercatini dell’usato e delle pulci, visto che era integralmente arredato con mobili e suppellettili provenienti da lì; aveva affinato le sue doti di interior designer offrendogli la ricca possibilità di arredare con una manciata di cose ed un numero infinito di tende un enorme spazio vuoto; gli aveva regalato momenti di incredibile serenità quando si trattava di fare un buco nel muro per fissare un ennesimo tirante a cui appendere qualcosa che desse una parvenza di privacy, o per attaccare un quadro, un poster, una mensola, tanto non è che ci fosse chissà quale liscia e accuratamente rasata e dipinta superficie da danneggiare. Aveva aperto la sua mente insegnandogli come non servono muri, finestre e piastrelle per fare un bagno, e nemmeno una porta!, e che dare il giusto numero di colpi con la forza necessaria allo scaldabagno fosse un ottimo esercizio di precisione; e poi era una palestra multifunzionale, perché il lavoro che facevano fare le infinite scale e il portone d’ingresso (che avrebbe dovuto scorrere, ma nessun olio sembrava averlo persuaso a compiere un simile sforzo), donavano incredibili risultati.

Avrebbe potuto andare avanti per ore – e in effetti lo faceva, ogni volta che si rompeva qualcosa e toccava a lui aggiustarla ( _Sei tu l’uomo di casa!_ , si lamentava Rachel), o ogni volta che si trovavano talmente senza soldi da non poter uscire a bere qualcosa in un locale, ma si concedevano un goccio di alcool sul divano sfondato del salotto.

Ma se Kurt poteva tollerare tutto, compresa Rachel, c’era _una cosa_ che non poteva tollerare: gli inquilini non paganti.

E quel giorno, recuperata la montagna di panni e aperta l’asse da stiro, uno era sbucato fuori proprio da là dentro, esibendo un corpo tondo, grande quanto una moneta e un numero spaventoso di grosse braccia pelose, rimanendo poi fermo al centro dell’asse, come a sfidarlo a dirgli qualcosa.

E Kurt fuggì da lì con uno strillo.

Era solo in casa e sapeva che quella situazione era oltremodo ridicola – sei un uomo, sei entrato in un college prestigioso e hai lasciato dietro di te una cittadina orribile per inseguire i tuoi sogni a New York... ma non poteva farcela: non contro un ragno di quella stazza, che lo fissava torvo (o forse no, non lo riusciva a guardare abbastanza da capire da che lato fosse girato).

L’istinto base in quei momenti era chiudersi al sicuro nella sua stanza, facendo sortite di controllo per sincerarsi che il mostro non si spostasse, e attendere che suo padre tornasse e compisse la sua giusta vendetta.

... peccato che suo padre si trovava, in quel momento, in un altro Stato e non avrebbe mai preso un aereo se gli avesse telefonato in panico, parlando a bassa voce (gli era successo più di una volta e Burt aveva sempre chiesto _Perché parli così? Non penso che il ragno capisca che stai progettando il suo omicidio!_ ) e spiegando che non sapeva cosa fare.

Prese un respiro e drizzò le spalle, fissando, cercando di non guardarlo troppo, Il Bestio: era adulto, ora; aveva una casa sua, una vita autonoma, ed era giunto il momento di dimostrarlo a se stesso: andò nel ripostiglio, impugnò la scopa e la puntò contro Il Mostro.

E quello prese a correre vorticosamente per il piano dell’asse da stiro, tanto che lui urlò, lanciò via la scopa e fuggì dal portone.

No, non era ancora pronto per _adultare_ , non tanto da sterminare un ragno di due etti.

Nello spalancare la porta finì addosso a qualcuno e quasi lo buttò in terra.

– Oh mio... mi dispiace, le ho fatto male?

Lo sconosciuto si riassestò, rimise a posto la borsa a tracolla e lo squadrò, cambiando espressione – Stia calmo, non mi sono fatto niente. Vado a prenderle un bicchiere d’acqua?

– ... Eh?

– Beh, lei è pallido come un cencio e stava scappando da qualcosa – gettò un’occhiata alle sue spalle – Va tutto bene? Qualcuno la sta minacciando?

Kurt rimase, nello shock totale del momento, incantato da quell’atteggiamento protettivo: tra l’altro il suo interlocutore era davvero un _bel_ ragazzo, con un papillon rosso sulla camicia bianca ed un blazer blu, i capelli lucidi di gel e il paio d’occhi color miele più bello che avesse mai visto; e poi lo guardava in modo così comprensivo e partecipe, come se, nonostante la sua stazza tutt’altro che imponente, fosse pronto a difenderlo da un potenziale aggresso--

– In effetti, avrei un problema.

L’altro guardò di nuovo verso il portone spalancato del loft, come se si aspettasse di vederne uscire qualcuno – Se ha bisogno di aiuto, posso...

– Sì! La prego! – esclamò Kurt, afferrandogli un braccio, col cuore di colpo leggero e pieno di speranza – Lo so che può sembrare strano, visto che non ci conosciamo...

– Non si preoccupi – rispose lo sconosciuto, coprendo con una mano quella di Kurt in un gesto rassicurante – Adesso non è solo. Comunque, mi chiamo Blaine, dammi del tu.

L’altro tirò un sospiro di sollievo – Kurt. Dicevo, lo so che può sembrare strano, ma... vieni.

Blaine lo seguì circospetto nell’appartamento: considerò la scopa in terra, il silenzio del loft, e poi lo guardò, come se non volesse parlare per timore di allarmare il pericolo che doveva essersi nascosto; Kurt indicò l’asse da stiro e disse – C’è un ragno enorme e ho bisogno di aiuto perché ho tentato di farlo fuori e niente, non ce la faccio, e adesso non riesco nemmeno a rimanere in questa stanza perché se si rimette a saltel--

Detto quello, si volse verso Il Mostro e quello si fece una breve scorrazzata per il piano di lavoro, strappandogli un grido e mandandolo a nascondersi precipitosamente dietro Blaine.

Blaine che era rimasto immobile ad osservare la scena, senza ridere o insultarlo come aveva temuto – Ok – disse – Puoi darmi un bicchiere, di plastica possibilmente, e un foglio di carta?

Perplesso, Kurt aveva annuito ed era andato a procurarsi quanto chiesto: tornò di lì a poco con gli oggetti e glieli porse, quindi si rimise a distanza di sicurezza e osservò con apprensione come Blaine si avvicinava all’asse da stiro e, con un movimento fulmineo, bloccò sotto il bicchiere il ragno, che prese a saltellare orrendamente per la sua prigione: a quel punto fece scorrere il foglio sotto il bicchiere, usandolo come una specie di tappo, e poi si fece indicare il bagno; solo quando vide Il Bestio sparire nel gorgo d’acqua dello scarico, Kurt riprese a respirare e si avvide dell’imbarazzo di tutta quell’assurda faccenda. Scoccò un’occhiata a Blaine, che lo ricambiò divertito – Il drago è stato ucciso, mio signore.

Trattenendo a stendo una risata, mentre l’imbarazzo andava scemando, Kurt rispose – Oh, mio prode cavaliere, come posso sdebitarmi?

A quel punto risero tutti e due – Ero venuto a trovare il mio amico Sam, che abita al piano di sopra; conoscendolo in casa ci sarà solo della birra quindi potrei, non so, sperare in un tè quando scenderò? Devo solo riconsegnargli un paio di videogiochi, tra mezz’ora deve comunque uscire per il lavoro.

Kurt sentì un piacevole rossore pizzicargli le guance – Naturalmente.

Quando Santana rincasò quella sera, trovando un ospite nella loro cucina, e Rachel le raccontò ridendo disperata, malgrado i tentativi di Kurt di fermarla, cos’era successo quel pomeriggio e chi fosse Blaine, lei squadrò con palese sarcasmo il suo coinquilino e commentò – È proprio da te, Lady Hummel: solo tu potevi farti arrivare a casa un cavaliere senza macchia e con troppo gel a salvarti dai mostri. Certo, potevi pure scegliertelo più alto... ma tienitelo stretto, non penso esista più nessuno, ai giorni nostri, disposto a salvare le fanciulle spaventate dai _ragni_!


End file.
